


A bunny valentines for you

by The_Eternal_Carnival



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bunny Girl, Clothed Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Eternal_Carnival/pseuds/The_Eternal_Carnival
Summary: A very late valentine story, where Kaede takes the first steps with Shuichi, trying to find a way to show him how much she loves him... and that takes form in a bunny suit. Well, there's only one way this can end.





	A bunny valentines for you

Holidays in Hope's Peak were weird, that much Shuichi and Kaede could agree with. After all, it is hard to describe how a school full of ultimates and people that for all intents and purposes should be insane manage to celebrate holidays from all over the world. And right now, the two of them were caught in the middle of the insanity. 

It started normally for the two of them. They knew that Hope's Peak would do a celebration for this special holiday, and this would be the first one this couple would spend together. Shuichi and Kaede had started dating the previous semester, and it was being a joy to stay together. They were discovering things about one another that they'd never imagine, slowly developing their feelings for one another. They were the poster couple for their class, even with Tenko and Himiko, because, well... Even Miu begrudgingly does admit that they are really cute together. 

So right now, they are waking up and enjoying breakfast in the lunchroom. Most of the guys and gals are away, not wanting to feel the pressure of seeing couples in a room all decorated to show the spirit of this special day. After all, there are very few things worse than being forced to see the happiness of others while you yourself are feeling like shit.

Kaede and Shuichi were just eating, enjoying the good morning, but the boy had to lift himself up for a moment. "You won't mind if I go to the bathroom for a bit, right?" he asks, getting a negative from Kaede. "Go ahead, Shuichi-kun!" She grins, her smile almost lighting up the entire building, at least for the lovestruck detective.

"Alright, I'll be going now then!" The bathroom is a bit away, but Kaede figures that she should be alright, just sticking with her phone for a bit. What is the worse that can happen? Well, since this is a story of mine...

Before she could notice, two other people entered the room. Two of her sempais. Kyoko, the other Ultimate Detective, and Chiaki, the Ultimate Gamer. Kaede waves for the girls and they quickly walk towards her. But Kaede can see that... there is something in their eyes. Like if they know something that she does not, like if they wanted to meet with her all along. Strangely, that leaves a weird feeling on Kaede's stomach. Not only that, they are carrying a strange looking backpack, something that really does not fit their current well-made looks.

"Good morning, Kaede-san" Kyoko is the first one to speak, sitting on her right side, while Chiaki took her left, where Shuichi was sitting. The gamer wasn't even holding a damn videogame console like her Gamegirl, so Kaede knows something is for sure amiss. 

"Good morning for the two of you... H-How are you doing?" She has to admit, her fellow class representant and the other detective are somewhat scary usually, thanks to their charisma and lack thereof, respectively.

"We are doing great!" Chiaki answers, the more cheerful of the duo. "Mhm... You mind me asking you something?" She even had her head slightly turned to the side, in a very cute manner. She probably saw that in a visual novel or something like that.

"Of course... I'll try to answer that, Sempai!" She grins, while she is a bit hesitant why they would want to know that, she does have a lot of respect for her upperclassmen. 

"It's a simple question, really" The fact that Kyoko is the one who continues makes Kaede feel like they at least have rehearsed what they are going to say. "What are your current plans in this day for Shuichi?" They question, making Kaede hesitate. Why do they want to know that?

"Well... I am seeing what he has in plan for me. I mean, he's the guy, and he's the one who said that he has some plans! I think he plans on taking me to lunch outside of the campus, and to walk around alone, just the two of us." She continues, blushing a bit. Even for someone as confident as Kaede is, being faced with her own romantic prospects can be kinda scary and also a bit embarrassing. 

"That is good and all that, but you gotta remember, Kaede, you also need to have your own plans." Chiaki continues, serious. "...I am not going to even say I think. I know that is the case." For once, Chiaki looks incredibly serious. 

"W-Wow... you two really are into this..." Kaede's getting a bit scared, even. "S-So... if you are talking like I should have plans, does that mean you both have your own plans?" For a moment Kaede thinks that she got both of the other girls, but their nodding just takes away that notion from her mind.

"Yes, we do." Kirigiri takes a bag from... somewhere, opening it up. Kaede really can't believe what she is saying. "This is not my own. I got mine in my room, for tonight, between me and Makoto-kun. Chiaki also has one for her and Hajime. This... this is our gift for you."

"GIFT?" Kaede shouts, luckily no one else was around to hear her shouting in panic. "Why would you give that as a gift for me? That is..."

"That is something Shuichi would love to get as a gift. I'm speaking from experience." Kyoko cuts her. "You don't need to take this, but if you want to make your boyfriend's valentines day as special as possible, you'll do this."

Kaede really does not know how to answer to their probing. In one hand they are probably right about that. But on the other hand, does she have enough courage to follow it through?

"Just take this and put inside your room." Chiaki notices her hesitation, giving her a soft grin. "If you are not up to the task, just leave it there, I and Kirigiri will grab it tomorrow." She tries making the pianist relax, something that does give a few results. 

"Alright..." She answers, grabbing the backpack, while the door to the cafeteria opens, Shuichi coming back from his long bathroom time. "Oh! Hello Nanami-sempai, Kirigiri-sempai! I just met up with Makoto-kun and Hajime-kun, they were looking for you both!" Shuichi is grinning, not noticing Kaede's worried look as she continues looking at the backpack.

"Oh, thank you, Shuichi-kun." Kirigiri is smiling, she does enjoy her junior company's. That's why she is doing what she is doing. "We'll be going then. Keep what we said in mind, Kaede." She and Chiaki bow, confusing Shuichi for a moment, as they walk away.

"Uh, Kaede, what is going on?" He asks, to which she just shakes her head. "They just gave me something for a school project. We mind if we go into my room quickly before we go to our date?" She answers back with another question and a soft smile. He just nods and both of them settle down for a breakfast, enjoying their shared meal before a long and romantic day.

~//~

It was a fantastic day, for the two of them. The lunch was amazing, Shuichi had saved his detective salary for over 3 months to be able to take Kaede to that special place, and their walk was incredibly romantic too, the kiss they shared alone, while in front of a calm lake would forever be in their memories. They didn't need to do much to feel special, to feel like one loves the other. And now they are back at Hope's Peak, walking to the dorms, slowly, as if they don't want the day to finish.

Both of them are silent, for different reasons. Shuichi is just enjoying the silence and Kaede's company as he gives her a side-hug. However, Kaede's not feeling so alright, her heart going crazy while she notices where they are going. To her dorm, Shuichi wants to leave her there. While some aspects of chivalry are not to their liking, the care and just coutersy that he likes to show will never be rejected by the blonde. The closer they get there, the more she knows she will need to make a decision. Moreover, she is starting to feel like doing what the girls suggested her to is a great idea.

"So... here we are, Kaede!" Shuichi's voice brings her from her inner turmoils, as she comes face to face with the door of her own room. "Today... today was an amazing day for me. I hope it was for you too." He is grinning, not expecting anything else. Just that day is more than amazing for him.

"...It was, Shu. I loved it." She is not lying. She adored everything... but because another idea was put in her head, she can't help but feel like something is missing. Like something that should've happened has not. And just she can rectify that. 

Taking a slow breath in, as Shuichi looks at her curiously, she makes her decision. "I don't think our day is over." And now that the decision is made, Kaede is back to her old self, full of confidence. She wants this. She will get this. "You mind coming inside? Kyoko and Chiaki gave me an idea, and... I wanna try it out."

Shuichi is now the one to be blushing like crazy. A girl? His own girlfriend? HAD INVITED HIM TO HER DORM? He had not expected that to happen. Kaede mentioning Kyoko and Chiaki does make him relax. After all, if both of them gave a suggestion, it must be something good, right?

He does not, getting inside of her dorm, as she grabs the backpack, and goes to the bathroom. "Just wait a minute here, alright? I just gotta get ready."

Shuichi does not know what he should be expecting. A backpack... yeah. He has absolutely nothing. Even from a detective like himself, he does not have enough clues. So he sits there... while Kaede is inside of the bathroom.

Today, she was wearing her normal clothing. She really didn't want to make Shuichi feel too uncomfortable, and she enjoys how she normally looks, but right now, she takes what was inside of that backpack and starts putting it on. While she is blushing while doing so, she can still do it. The closer she gets to opening her bathroom door, the more her heart is pounding... but there's no coming back. He's already inside of her room and even more than that, she can't find in herself to take off what she is wearing.

Shuichi hears the doorknob of her bathroom turning, as he himself turns to face Kaede... and the inquiry he had is stuck on his throat once she shows herself. She is wearing... a playboy bunny costume. It was an article of black one-piece clothing, covering her tits, genitalia, belly area, but doing a poor job related to that.

Her tits, something Shuichi knows, are some of the biggest he has ever seen can barely be held back by the black piece of clothing, and there's not much left to the imagination on her legs also. He is left in shock, trying to understand what is going on with her and why she is dressed up like that. Especially with the bunny ears. That really kills it for him.

"S-So..." She starts, showing off her body with a spin, trying to break the ice that she created. "What do you think?" She asks, now with her back turned, and bending slightly. While her tits have always been a part that Shuichi has admired whenever she was not paying attention, as he looks at her ass, he realizes he has been neglecting a part of her for far too long.

"K-Kaede..." He tries talking but ends up just blushing harder, his face almost looking like a tomato with eyes. "What's going on here?" He is so confused, he really can't figure out why she is dressed up like that.

"Come on, Shuichi-kun! You are supposed to tell me if you like my clothing or not!" Kaede may seem like she is 100% on control right now, but her panic is only being hidden. Does... does he think she is too forward? Chiaki and Kirigiri seemed like they really thought this was the best idea possible!

"I... You look amazing..." Shuichi manages to mutter while doing his best not to stare. Which ends up being not really possible, not for him at least. But he is trying.

"...I'm sorry for coming up like this," Kaede says as she walks to his side. This is no time to be a sexy playboy bunny. Even if she is still wearing the fake ears. "I just thought... we've been dating for a bit, and I know you like me a lot. And I wanted to make something special. Well, Kyoko and Chiaki said that I should try doing this... Or they just gave me the costume and I figured out the rest."

"You're telling me... they were the ones to give you this idea?" Shuichi is incredibly surprised, his mouth hanging a bit open, and not only from Kaede's look.

"Yes... I'm as surprised as you. But... I don't regret it." She is smiling, just... sitting near him. "But... uh..." Kaede seems to be thinking about how to bring something else into the mix. "I know that you're probably incredibly uncomfortable... but the costume is not the only thing that was inside that bag." She says... pulling out her hands forward, two condoms there. That brought up an even stronger reaction from the detective.

"They gav-They gave... They..." Shuichi almost breaks, trying to say the word condoms, just stuttering and his breath getting even faster, his heart pumping blood to all over his body, testosterone filling his whole being... and something in special too. 

"Yeah, they gave me condoms," Kaede confirms, blushing, but nowhere near as much as he is. "But... I'm not angry or annoyed with them. I... kinda wanted to try this."

Shuichi really can't speak any words anymore, Kaede continuing what she was talking about. "I mean... I do love you, Shuichi. More than I've ever liked anyone else. Valentines are a very special day, and I want to create good memories between the two of us... and before you say, it's not because they pressured me or anything. I want this, Shu. I love you and I want to show it." 

Kaede stands up as soon as she finishes talking, getting above Shuichi and sitting on his lap. "Now, I don't want to force you. If you don't want to do it, that's more than alright. But if you do..." She grins, holding the condoms so he can see them. "Just tell me. I love you and I want to do it." That seems to seal the deal for him, as his gaze turns from anywhere from the room to Kaede. He is still red, but... his eyes show the confidence he is feeling. After all, she has just told him that he wants him to take her virginity. There's no way that he is saying no to that.

Instead of a verbal response, however, he just leans forward, a signal that she understands. Both of their lips meet up, as she rests on his lap. Both of them slowly kissing, first only using their lips, but also knowing what's to come, what they both desire, Kaede opens up her mouth, Shuichi slowly pushing his tongue inside, starting a slow and sensual dance with her tongue. This is the first time they share a kiss like that, and it's amazing.

They don't really know where to go after that kiss, but Kaede takes the initiative, standing up as she looks down. "I think... that if we compare both of our clothing, you are really overdressed..." She points out, trying to sound confident once more. Shuichi just rolls with her, as he lets his hat cover his face for a moment. "Alright... how do you feel like I help out with that?" He is grinning, finally letting himself relax a bit. She wants this, he is more than willing to give her that. Despite his shyness, he is a hot-blooded teen, so of course he has been dreaming about this moment. So, he stands up after that kiss and slowly undresses.

His movements are accompanied by Kaede's eyes, as she keeps her own gaze fixed on him. She really is surprised by his forwardness. He is the shy one, the introverted one between the two of them, but right now, he is indulging her own lusts, he is playing into this lewd game of hers. And she can't help but feel happy thanks to it. He leaves his boxers on, a clear bulge under them, after all, he is very much excited, but Kaede is not one to let him get away with that. Oh no. She moves her hands forward and with a single movement, she also yanks his underwear down, getting rewarded by her over-excitement by a cockslap to the side of her left cheek.

Shuichi's size does make Kaede feel a bit fearful. He is not average on that front, that is for sure. He is way bigger than the 6 inch toy she has been using for the past year or so to please herself. She is left speechless, just looking down at his erection, with the detective getting a bit... self-conscious.

"I-Is there something wrong?" He questions with a small stutter, trying to figure out if he should've done something else differently. 

"No... Nothing!" His voice brings Kaede back to the world of the living, not wanting to make Shuichi feel bad or just wrong about himself. "I was just... impressed. I had sat on your lap before, but seeing this... it is something else!" She giggles, her bunny ears shaking with the bopping of her head, making the pianist look extra cute.

"I'm glad..." He says, rubbing the back of his head. Thanks to the small awkward moment, his cock is slightly softening up, but that is not what Kaede wants, that's for sure.

"Come on, sit down here." She instructs once more, the shy detective following her lead, sitting near her in his bed, his semi-hard cock still freed, that being something that Kaede really wanted. She pulls out one of the condoms, but before putting it down, she grasps his dick. Hearing his surprised, but pleasant gasp fueled Kaede with the drive to go forward, lightly stroking him so he could get to a full mast once more.

That didn't take enough time, so with his cock fully hard, she takes the condom out of its package, giggling as Shuichi gulps down the drool that had been filling his own mouth thanks to his nerves. "Relax dear... it's just your sweet girlfriend, wearing a bunny outfit and wanting to *fuck* you" She is going to milk those reactions out of him, and the way he gasped, both to what she has said and to the fact the condom has been fully put onto him... that makes it an even better experience for her.

"Mhm... now..." She is trying to remember what to do. They can go to the full act, but she wants to reward him for being such an amazing boyfriend. This is her gift to him too, after all. So she follows another course of action. "Lay back and relax, alright?" She is doing her best to sound confident, and at that moment she really feels confident. It's probably her excitement mixing up with the want to please Shuichi.

"What are you going to DO!?" He starts to question, but the feeling of his cock being engulfed by a moist and warm hole warns Shuichi what happened, especially once he creates the courage to look down. And at that moment, an image that he will never forget has been ingrained in his mind: The image of his girlfriend with her mouth opened, sucking his cock while looking towards his eyes as if trying to tell him 'Look what I can do with you'. 

He covers those same eyes with his hands, groaning, as Kaede slowly moves her head up and down, using her tongue to play with the cockhead. The slightly plastic taste is not the most favourable for her, but using a condom is needed for now. However, the simple fact that with her hands and mouth, as she moves her head up and down, as she uses her hands to tease his testicles too, she can affirm that she is really enjoying all of this. She just shuts her mind off and slowly but surely fits more and more of his erection inside of her oral hole.

And if she is enjoying herself, Shuichi is on cloud nine. He is groaning and even lightly bucking his hips upwards, trying to help Kaede, but in truth, trying to get even more of his cock inside of her mouth. He has never felt so good! It is unbelievable how amazing this feels for him, how godly the sensation that having her tongue teasing the tip of his cock is, how amazing her mouth feels enveloping his dick, how magical her sweet fingers feel playing with his sack. He is just... elevated into a higher plane, and in his elevation, he doesn't even notice as he bucks his hips a bit too hard, getting his cock inside of her throat for a moment, before she pulls back, the sound of gagging filling the room for a moment. 

He needs a moment to notice what happened, but as soon as he does, Shuichi is all worried for her. "O-Oh! Kaede! I'm so sorry, I didn't even notic-" He tries saying, but the pianist lifting her hand shuts him up.

"No worries... I should've seen this coming, that is my fault. Just... let me take this on my time, alright?" She asks, getting a soft nod from him. He really does not understand how she is not angry at him, but he is not going to look a horse in its mouth, that's for sure. 

With that, she continues what she was doing, with Shuichi making sure to give her the time she needs. She teases his head a bit more, and even before she continues sucking, she pulls his cock from her mouth and gives each of his testicles a kiss. He really can't believe his luck, the chance of having someone so hot doing this again and again for him... but it all pales to the moment when she deep throats his dick.

He has a very nice length and girth, around 9 inches and while not the thickest cock, he does not have the thickness of a pinky. And so, Kaede was a bit scared once the idea of putting him into her throat started. She didn't know if she could do it, but as she started to move forward slowly, hearing his gasps of surprise and pleasure, seeing how much he was loving it all, there is no way that Kaede cannot do her best and give him that.

His whole body tensed up and relaxed once he found himself inside that perfect throat. It was oh so tight, gripping the most sensitive part of his member with a vice, but that only makes it better. He can't imagine feeling as good without her, and while she is gagging lightly, she surprisingly finds in herself to still keep going. 

"Kaede if this is too much for yo-" Shuichi is being interrupted again and again, as the blonde grips onto his testicles with a bit of strength, daring him to finish that sentence. She is not doing this only for him, but because she is enjoying herself. She is enjoying giving him head and being the one to please him so much.

Having that much confidence can only end up in two ways, really right or really wrong. In this case, it ended up oh so right, with Kaede's chin rubbing onto Shuichi's testicles, feeling his pubes lightly tickling her skin, as his entire dick has disappeared inside of her mouth. And while she could've kept going, she pays attention to his breath. She forgot to tell him to warn her, and she is going to pay the price for that, as in an instinctual movement, he grasps her head and holds her in place, as the first orgasm caused by someone else rips through his body, his dick shooting seed inside of the condom while he groans, the tightness of her throat bringing up an early orgasm for the inexperienced detective.

Kaede ended up pulling back as soon as he finished his orgasm, gasping a bit for air. This was... fairly surprising, but that does not mean she didn't enjoy the experience. Far from it. Something had turned in her mind, as soon as Shuichi used her face to cum. She stood up silently, as Shuichi could only stare at his girlfriend.

"K-Kaede?" He tries to ask but is silenced with her pushing her lips onto his own. She is devouring him, kissing the boy as she has never done before. And not only she is kissing him, but she is also taking the first condom out of his dick, still with all the cum inside of it, and tossing it to the side. It is not the safe way of disposing of the thing, but she doesn't really care. She needs something else. She needs to be fucked right now.

Grabbing another condom, she rips it open and very quickly shoves it into his not yet fully hard dick. However, she knows that with her kissing and his situation, it will be a few seconds before his second wind kicks in. She is banking on that, as she pulls back from the kiss, and, still without talking, moves the part of her bunny suit that is covering her pussy. Her intent is clear. She will be riding that cock like her life depends on it. 

Shuichi can't do anything, a bit scared and really excited thanks to that sight. He can only stay silent, letting his dick feel everything, as Kaede's moist cunt gets closer and closer. He can feel it already dripping on his length, she must've gotten really frustrated with the fact she had to work on his cock without being pleased in any way whatsoever. She is extremely frustrated, horny... and feeling amazing as she finally starts to get fucked by her boyfriend's cock.

They start slowly. It is their first time, and while their lust is through the roof, that does not mean they don't love each other. Both of their eyes meet up, and while still very horny, Kaede manages to grin, smiling as she leans forward, whispering 'I love you' into Saihara's ears. A loving gesture, a pleasurable gesture. 

The pianist has not stopped, however. She starts moving her ass slowly up and down, feeling his cock's first few inches. It is not something either of them wants to rush, they want that all to keep going forever. The feeling of being one, even if there is a piece of rubber between their bodies, that is something either of them is never going to forget.

Soon, Kaede ends up giving a final huge push, getting the entire thing inside of her body. She gasps, feeling his whole dick inside of her tight cunt, feeling him throbbing while inside of herself. Shuichi is moaning, loving the moist feeling, finally getting something so special on such a great day. They both lean forward, Shuichi not even noticing as he knocks of Kaede's bunny ears, the clothing aspect being fully forgotten. They are two lovers enjoying each other, nothing more, nothing less. 

Shuichi is feeling a bit like he has not done anything. After all, Kaede's the one who had this idea, she's the one who sucked him and she's the one who has been riding him. Most people joke that she is the one with the pants in the relationship, especially Ouma, and Shuichi has only laughed at that notion. But feeling her weight above his own propels him to do something. And that something is pulling forward, making Kaede lay onto the bed while he is going to start thrusting.

There's not even time for the blonde to say a word before her back hits the soft cushion of the bed, and she feels his dick leaving her tight hole before it is thrust back in, making her gasp. "Oh! Shu!" It is all she manages to say before another thrust and gasp take away all her vocabulary. It is raw, he is not keeping a constant rhythm, but that does not matter. What matters is having her legs around his waist, having his body on the top of her own, making her scream in pleasure.

No toy can ever come close to the feeling a flesh cock can give a partner. Kaede tried to prepare herself, but nothing could ever reach close, feeling him enter her again and again, hitting her special spots without even trying... at first, that's it. Once he gets what drives her crazy, he starts focusing on those areas. Aiming his thrusts, making her plead for more. For him to go faster, for him to fuck her harder. He never thought he'd hear those words from Kaede... but hearing his girlfriend moan for him, that is something that will drive any men insane with pleasure.

"How do you like this!" He continues, keeping the irregular pressure on her, even moving his hands onto her breasts, wanting to see them for once. 

"I am loving it, Shu! Keep going!" She is more than happy to help, letting her tits be freed from her clothing, showing them off proudly. Miu may try saying she has the biggest tits, and that is true, but she is not a flat board. The way Shuichi's hands almost disappear in her titflesh is a testament to that feeling. 

"I'll do this every day from now on! I love you and I love this so much!" Shuichi is letting his feelings show, and thankfully, since Kaede had milked his cock a bit ago, he can keep going for longer than only 2 minutes, unlike most first-timers. 

"I love you too! This feels just perfect! Your dick... everything about you is perfect!" Even if she is already getting closer to her limit, Kaede is not one to let the other do the work for herself, so even as she is being fucked, her hands are playing with his body, teasing him, trying to make him cum for a second time too.

"I..." He can't even find an answer to that, continuing to pump his hips forwards and backwards, making sure to reach to the depths of her cunt, almost reaching her womb thanks to his eagerness. 

"I'm almost there Kaede" He confesses. Not that she minds, or faults.

"I'm close too, Shu... c-can you hold on for a bit?" She asks, and before he can answer, she is bucking her hips with him, trying to make sure that her first orgasm with him is mutual.

"I'll try..." His teeth are closed together, as the boy is forcing himself not to cum, or at least trying too. Every time he jerked off, he never focused on holding on, so this is a fairly new feeling. 

Both of them kept like that for a few moments, just savouring that, but with a loud gasp and her cunt getting even tighter, and releasing a bit of pressure, just to repeat that again and again and again, Shuichi realizes that Kaede has reached her climax. She is cumming her brains out, right in front of him, thanks to his fucking. He just shoves himself forward too, getting his dick deep inside of his bunny girlfriend and letting it go, feeling his body relax above her own.

He pulls back after a minute, both of them panting. His dick quickly softens up once it is out of that perfect pussy, with him falling onto her side, their quick breath the only thing audible in the room. But they are enjoying their closeness. They are enjoying the lusty feeling that comes from being with the ones they love. Kaede is the first one to recover, turning and giving Shuichi a kiss. 

"...I hope you've enjoyed my gift" She giggles, resting herself onto his chest. He doesn't even need to answer. The way his eyes are shinning is the perfect answer after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have liked this story! Remember to leave kudos and a review! If you'd like to see more stuff like this, do hop onto my discord here https://discord.gg/nk8ZRA9 for some quick prompts of mine, to request new stories to be written and to just RP and chill out with a few other people!


End file.
